A Line Between Love and Hate 3
by XlordxofxmyxheartX
Summary: First day of the mission


**(3) A Line Between Love and Hate Shikamaru and Sasuke**

**...:The Very Next Day:...**  
Heaven remembered she had ramen with Naruto after meeting Kakashi sensei. She thought to herself, Naruto seems to be a good friend. While she still laying in bed. No matter how hard it is to get out of bed, Heaven just had no other choice but to get up. Since it was her first "mission" today. After getting ready, she ran down stairs and got her stuff that she needed and went off to the meeting place. Taking her time, she walked very slow. As for Naruto, he quickly ran past Heaven, noticing Naruto quickly stop and ran back towards her. As for Heaven she was lost in thought looking down at the ground.  
"Heaven?" said Naruto.  
Back to reality, Heaven answered back with a quick respond, "Huh" lifting her head up. She saw Naruto beside her.  
"You better get a move on, or else your gonna be late." said Naruto.  
"Oh...well I like taking my time. Besides by the time I get there the sun should be rising." said Heaven.  
"Are you sure?" said Naruto feeling a lot of doubt about it.  
"Uh-huh. I'm sure." said Heaven, giving him a slight smile.  
"Okay then. I'll walk with you then." said Naruto.  
Naruto had the egar to get going, but for a reason he wanted to spend time with Heaven and get to know her a little more. Reaching the place the sun rised half way behind the mountain.  
Naruto thought to himself, wow Heaven was right the sun is rising.  
"You guys are late." said Sakura  
Heaven looked at Sakura and Sasuke which they were far apart from each other.  
"So what if we are late, besides Kakashi sensei isn't here." yelled Naruto.  
"Naruto calm down. You need your energy for the mission today." said Heaven.  
Walking towards the tree. Naruto looked at her confused not knowing what she just said a while ago, forgetting about what just Heaven said, Naruto ran towards Heaven and sat next to her under the tree.  
**...:30 Minutes Past:...**  
"Good morning everybody." said Kakashi  
"Your late!" yelled Sakura and Naruto.  
"Oh...Well you see there was a black cat and it crossed my path, so...I had to go on a different route." said Kakashi.  
After talking Kakashi cleared his throat and started talking again.  
"Let's move on."  
Setting the clock on top of the long log.  
"Today's topic is to get one of these bells from me. Who ever can't get these will have no lunch." said Kakashi.  
"What?!" yelled Naruto and Sakura.  
"You see that log there" pointing his finger to the direction "well, I'm going to tie you there, and eat lunch in front of you." said Kakashi.  
Sakura thought to herself, So that's why he said...don't eat breakfast.  
Sakura quickly noticed that Kakashi had only three bells in his hand.  
"Wait, why are there only three bells?" said Sakura.  
Kakashi answered Sakura's question, "Since there's only three bells, at least one will have to be tied to the log."  
"What that's insane. And this is our first mission." whispered Naruto.  
"Hold on what if we don't complete teh mission?" said Sasuke.  
Again Kakashi answered another question, "Well that person fail, since he or she failed to complete teh mission. Plus that person will go back to the academy." he paused for a while "or it might be just one, or all four of you."  
Heaven kept her cool. While the others were shocked.  
"Now should we get started." said Kakashi.  
Kakashi explaining another rule "oh yes, you can use your shuriken or other ninja tools. You won't be able to get this unless you have the will to kill me." holding up the bells.  
"Enough talking let's get started." said Naruto.  
Naruto running towards Kakashi as he tried to grab the bells from him. After Naruto had his chance Sasuke went running towards Kakashi trying his very best to grab the bells instead he nipped it.  
"Hold on I didn't say start yet." said Kakashi.  
Kakashi thought to himself, I think I finally start liking you four.  
"Ready, Start!" said Kakashi.  
Everyone started to hide except for Naruto, he is always persistence.  
Heaven thought to herself, Naruto what are you doing?  
Naruto your such an idiot, Sakura thought to herself.  
After watching Naruto trying his fullest to grab the bell from Kakashi, he always end up at square one. Until finally Naruto had no more strength left. Sasuke was next after watching Naruto for a very long time. His fight also didn't last very long, same went with Sakura. Heaven was the only one left that hasn't gone after Kakashi. After watching Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura going against Kakashi, Heaven has been planning ahead. Putting her plan to work, so far it went very well, but wasn't quite yet there. Fighting combat to combat with Kakashi without using any jutsu or any ninja tool.  
"Aren't you going to use any jutsu or ninja tool?" said Kakashi.  
Answering back with a quick reply "nope I don't intend to use my jutsu or any ninja tool."  
Getting closer and closer to the bell, she nipped it and finally at the end she quickly grabed two bells from him. Everyone else were shocked about what just happened.  
Kakashi thought to himself, Huh but...how did she do it.  
Sasuke thought to himself, No way. I didn't see how she did it.  
"Hm...It seems like I passed this mission." said Heaven, holding two bells in her hand.  
Leaving one bell with Kakashi. It took all morning and half of the afternoon for Naruto and Sasuke to grab the last bell. As for Sakura well...she kept fating everytime it was her turn. As for Heaven, she just layed back looking at the clouds and was also tired of watching Naruto and Sasuke trying hard to get the last bell.  
Kakashi thought to himself, Wow this is a surprise. Naruto ans Sasuke are more egar to grab the last bell from me after watching what Heaven did. Looking over at Heaven's direction. No matter how bad it was, Naruto didn't want to give up, but all of a sudden he ignored the bell for a second and focused on getting something eat. He needed something to eat so he could have more energy. Looking at the lunch box Naruto was ready to eat the food, before he could eat, Kakashi caught Naruto on what he was up to. And that led Naruto being tied up to the log while everyone else was eating lunch that Kakashi made this morning. Hearing Naruto stomach growling out loud, while Sasuke and Sakura were eating there lunch. Heaven wanted to help Naruto, but it was Sasuke and Sakura turn to understand what this whole mission was about.  
Remembering what Kakashi said to you back after eating at the Ichiraku.  
"Heaven. I know how talent you are. So tomarrow on the mission don't help the others. Let them learn the meaning of this mission."  
said Kakashi.  
"Yes sensei." Heaven said  
"Sakura we should share our lunch with Naruto." said Sasuke  
"But what about Kakashi sensei, he'll find out." said Sakura, having her doubts.  
"Look we all need our strength if we ever want to get the bell from Kakashi." said Sasuke  
Naruto looking back and forth at Sasuke and Sakura while they were discussing among each other.  
"Uh...okay then." said Sakura, as she just admired Sasuke's word.  
Once Sakura was feeding Naruto, Kakashi came charging towards Sasuke and Sakura.  
"I thought I told you to not to feed him." said Kakashi.  
Sakura got scared for a second until Sasuke stood up and Sakura agreed with Sasuke.  
"Because were a team." said Sasuke.  
Once those words were being said Kakashi said, " You've past."  
"Huh. That's it?" said Sakura  
"Yes." said Heaven.  
"You've past because this mission was to see if you were going to work as a team not just to see who is best at stuff." said Heaven  
"What you mean you knew all this all along?" said Sasuke  
"No I told her not to help you one way or another." said Kakashi  
"But what about that move she just did, gettting the two bells from you." said Sakura  
"Oh that. Well that was her intention. I didn't know that was going to happen." said Kakashi.  
Everyone was shocked.  
"So that means we past the first mission?" said Sakura.  
"Yes. For now on your are my pupil." said Kakashi  
"So were not going back to the academy?" said Naruto.  
"Yup that's right." said Kakashi.  
"Okay today was a long day. Why don't we call it for the day." said Kakashi.  
Naruto was still tied to the log while everyone else walked back to the village. Heaven quickly grab out a kunai and threw it over to Naruto freeing him from the log.  
"Thanks Heaven." said Naruto  
"Sure no prob." replied Heaven, giving a smile at him.  
Sasuke looking at Heaven, observing her. Trying not to let get to him, Sasuke wanted to get to know more about Heaven.


End file.
